The Flower Kiku
by xblubearx
Summary: Obi meets a flower.
1. Chapter 1

Obi particularly not interested in any of the formalities of noble houses, gazed at the window hoping to catch a glimpse of something more pleasing. A formal gathering was taking place in the ballroom in order to celebrate the birthday of first prince Izana.

"Oi, Obi pay attention" The second prince Zen Wistalia scolded the dark-haired boy.

"Master, of course I'm paying attention." He commented not looking away from the window.

Zen continued on from his interrupted thought, "employing more people will lessen the burden, and especially on Shirayuki." He glanced over longingly towards the greenhouse.

Kiki and Mitsuhide nodded in agreement.

A young girl tapped Obi on the shoulder, "excuse me"

Obi turned around wide-eyed. Then quickly regained his composure, maintaining his calm, careless demeanor. He was surprised someone could sneak up on him in the first place. He eyed her curiously with his green cat like eyes. He noted her rather plain appearance. Obi calculated in his head every detail, as a trained assassin details were important, a habit he couldn't get rid of. Tiny thing, she was approximately 5'1, soft black hair, and dark brown eyes. Nothing about her was striking, but something about her was refreshing. He noted the smell of something sweet and earthy radiating from her. He certainly was curious about how a plain girl could be at a party for nobles.

"Ah, me?" Obi answered confused still taking in the person in front of him.

"Yes, hello, I was hoping to-" She was interrupted by something outside the window. "I'll catch you later, she went out to the balcony and bunched up her lilac gown. With one swift movement she jumped off. Obi looked around and seemed to be the only one that saw this bizarre girl. He was clearly on edge from a complete stranger talking to him and the fact she just jumped off he looked over the balcony. She landed softly on the ground looked up and waved at him.

"strange girl.." He shook off the weird feeling and returned to Zen.

"I thought I saw that somewhere" Kiku flattened her dress after waving to the cat-eyed man. She got down to business searching for the mysterious thing that caught her eye. "Ah-ha, wow this land is so different it holds all these special herbs" Kiku rubbed the leaf of the plant between her fingers and inhaled deeply. "I thought it would be alright to talk to him, to make a friend" Kiku whispered quietly as if the plant would respond back.

The next day Kiku was summoned by Zen. Kiku being on the clumsy side of things tried to tame her curls, giving up she just let it be wild and carried on. Mitsuhide spat out his tea when she entered.

"Ki-Ki-Kiku, what are you doing here?" Mitsuhide momentarily forgetting the formalities rushed to his childhood friend. Kiku greeted him with a smile.

"Ahem" Zen cleared his throat he was clearly uncomfortable talking to her for some reason, "Kiku I realize it was quite the journey for you, do you find your living quarters suitable?"

"Zen." Obi looked alarmed, she addressed him simply by his first name.

"It's good to see you Kiku, you look…, I see you haven't grown"

Kiku suppressed anger, conjured an answer laced with fury. "Ah, thank you oh dear second prince, cough bedwetter"  
Zen's color drained from his face as Kiki and Mitsuhide suppressed a laugh. Obi on the other hand busted out laughing.

After regaining composure Zen properly introduced Kiku, "Obi, this is Kiku from Amaranth. We needed more experienced herbalists. She is a childhood friend and is transferring in order to help Ryuu."

"It's nice to meet you ah-" she hesitated not knowing his last name.

"You may call me Obi"

"Obi" She let the name linger.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi was still in charge of following Shirayuki making sure she was safe. He eyed the wild haired girl occasionally.

"Why does that creep keep staring at me?" Kiku whispered to the plant she was tending. Kiku didn't have many friends due to special circumstances. She isolated herself into the world of plants and kept it that way. She attempted talking to him at the party, but decided it wasn't a good idea to reach out. A month in to the job and she fell into a routine.

"Obi! I'm going for my break I'll be back later" Shirayuki called out to the boy still focused on Kiku.

"Oi" Obi got to eye level with the girl crouched over a plant. She looked up surprised be inches away from his face. "You sure space out a lot". Absolutely embarrassed she got up and brushed off the dirt on her dress. Normally Obi wouldn't bother to talk to anyone other than Master and Mistress. Something about her intrigued him, she wasn't attractive, she was interesting.

Getting her heartrate back to normal Kiku crouched back down and continued tending to the plant. She ignored that Obi's eyes were piercing the top of her head.

"Um, may I help you?" Her brown eyes curiously looking at the leaves, but didn't dare look up again.

Obi smirked and thought to himself, this could be fun. "Actually I was hoping you could look at something for me later"

"I can now" she replied still not looking at him. A moment of silence passed as he carefully studied the figure. He pulled off his shirt revealing scars. Alarmed by the sudden movement Kiku glanced up, her eyes widened and as if something triggered instinctively her finger tips traced the lines across his chest.

"Wha- what" He was unable to speak and was taken off guard. What was supposed to be a joke just to get her flustered, he saw something. The most beautiful expression, her eyes were watering. The sudden caring gesture left him speechless. Obi tried to regain his composure, he smiled "at least take me to dinner first, before touching my body" he weakly joked.

She mustered up some words "I'm sorry, Did it hurt a lot?"

He was touched, he didn't know that people were capable of such feelings. He never stayed in one place for long, so it didn't occur to him. The plainness of her was overtaken by a sudden beauty. It was alarming.

"Baka, why are you apologizing? It's nothing, I don't remember much of it" She was unfazed by the clear embarrassment that he was feeling. He was exposed and vulnerable a situation he never would put himself in. She wanted to cry, she was an empath and her emotions were strong. Kiku got up and got to work. He felt the warmth of her finger touch leave, but the sweet scent of her lingered. Kiku snipped bits and pieces of plants unknown to Obi.

"Peppermint…ah also aloe" She busied herself and produced a balm from her multiple ingredients. "It will be more effective if you put this on your scars twice a day." She smiled brightly placing the tiny jar in his hands. Unable to respond he nodded. Obi picked up his shirt and was still feeling dazed.

Once Obi left Kiku slapped her cheeks, "ah Kiku get yourself together". She remembered his physique. The toned muscles decorated with old wounds. She felt her fingertips recalling the unevenness of his scars. His usual careless joking demeanor didn't show today. It was odd to think another side of him was revealed.


End file.
